


[Podfic] i, warrior

by sisi_rambles



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: Character Study, Drabble, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 17:47:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18526507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sisi_rambles/pseuds/sisi_rambles
Summary: She keeps the armour.





	[Podfic] i, warrior

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i, warrior](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18233294) by [hv100 (humanveil)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanveil/pseuds/hv100). 



Length: 00:00:55

Right Click to Save, Left Click to Stream: [mp3](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/i,%20warrior.mp3) (1.0 MB)  | [m4b](http://sisi-rambles.parakaproductions.com/Marvelmovieverse/i,%20warrior.m4b) (1.0 MB) 


End file.
